


Для тебя

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Для тебяАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: Соблазнение, второй кинк — соулмейтыРазмер: мини, 1114Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: практически дженКатегория: слэшЖанр: романсВселенная: Марвел мультивёрс, АУПримечания: написано по арту. Название взято из песни Океана Ельзи, и это жжж неспростаhttps://66.media.tumblr.com/38b9043636bdad00a9ec4d6567a0e91d/tumblr_pielfqUjKd1tdytdo_540.jpg





	Для тебя

— Вести буду я. Не против?

Ладонь Стива, слишком большая для такого щуплого парня, уже лежала у Тони на пояснице. Сминала рубашку, дразнила нежданной горячей тяжестью. Отказываться? Зачем?

Он был слишком влюблён, чтобы настаивать на своём. А Стив, кажется, слишком увлёкся будущим танцем, вон как серьёзно готовился: крылья носа порозовели, веснушки проступили резче, нестерпимо длинные ресницы — как пара крыльев, как золотые молнии небес, как…

— Не против, — враз охрипнув, подтвердил Тони, обняв узкие плечи под белой, чинно застёгнутой рубашкой. Самому ему было жарко, синий шёлк так и лип к коже, только бы не напугать Стива, только бы неоттолкнуть.

Кажется, он сам был испуган гораздо больше Стива; испуган, восхищён, растерял чуть не половину своих многочисленных умений ловеласа и соблазнителя, но того, что всё-таки осталось, должно было хватить с избытком. 

Вот только одна беда: прямо сейчас он не был настроен соблазнять. Только не Стива. Только не сделать ничего, что могло быиспортить это внезапное восхитительное безумие, выросшее между ними и стянувшее друг к другу крепко-накрепко. Низводить чудо до обычного соблазнения — вечер в дорогом ресторане, клубника в вине, острый интерес почти-владения, к утру неизбежно превращающийся в усталость, секс на шёлковых простынях, тщательно отстиранных от запаха предыдущего увлечения на ночь, чашка кофе с утра и обещание как-нибудь позвонить — было всё равно что топить печку Мадонной. И эти глаза ещё, ох, какие у Стива были глаза…

Навылет просто. Тони даже не сразу сообразил, с какой ноги ступать — впрочем, Стив это воспринял как должное. 

— Веду я, — повторил он, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Я понимаю, тяжело. Но просто расслабься, ладно? 

Тони честно пытался. Выходило хуже некуда: он весь был как перетянутая пружина под током, и каждое прикосновение грозило стать последним. Невозможно терпеть, но он терпел, мучительно наслаждаясь каждым шагом, каждой секундой, и тем, как у Стива смешно лохматятся волосы над висками и у лба, и этой невыразимо прекрасной улыбкой.

Для такого скромника у Стива были явно неподходящие губы. Провоцировали думать о непристойном. Как бы этот рот выглядел искусанным? Зацелованным в кровь? Касающимся — ох, обжигало даже самым краешком мысли, — касающимся…

— Тони? — в голосе Стива слышалась улыбка. И волнение, ещё какое. Тони очнулся, вынырнул из горячего марева, крепче сжал его плечи и снова невольно перехватил контроль. — О. Вот теперь ты опять со мной. Куда уходил?

— В мечты, — усмехнулся Тони, усилием воли возвращая Стиву ведущую роль. Было так трудно просто шагать следом, не тянуть всё одеяло на себя, но когда это он пасовал перед трудными задачами? — Подумал — может, нам сегодня вообще не расставаться? 

Шаг. Ещё один, поворот. Тягучая музыка текла по жилам, как солёная вода далёкого моря, билась в сердце, как прибой.

— Это самый неуклюжий подкат, какой я… да к чёрту, — вдруг сказал Стив. — Я сам не сказал бы лучше.

Забывшись, Тони притянул его к себе, ломая ритм, сбивая с шага. Секунду или две Стив почти висел в его руках, над гладким полом, в оглушительной вышине, с которой нет возврата, только падать вдвоём.

— Это да? 

Было так страшно спрашивать, но Тони, конечно, спросил. Длинные ресницы взмахнули, опустились.

— Не знаю, кто из нас кого соблазняет, — пробормотал Стив. — И кто кого ведёт. Но, кажется, получается неплохо.

— Колено, — выговорил Тони, слабо соображая, о чём вообще говорит. Лицо Стива вспыхнуло удивлённой улыбкой, губы приоткрылись, готовясь выпустить вопрос, и Тони пояснил, не дожидаясь, — твоё колено. У меня прямо между ног.

— О, — Стив прикусил губу, розовея всё стремительней, и Тони тоже чувствовал эту волну — словно солнце ударило в них обоих, высвечивая тайное, заставляя румяниться щёки. — Я не…

— Мне так… — начал Тони и тоже замолчал. Они остановились, глядя друг на друга, друг в друга, музыка обтекала их, не затрагивая больше. — Ох, Стив.

— Я тоже, — еле слышно признался Стив. — Да, я тоже, только…

— Ты не на одну ночь, — быстро сказал Тони. Этого он боялся, пожалуй, даже больше отказа. Не того, что Стив решит, будто ему только одного и надо — они уже успели узнать друг друга достаточно, чтобы не подозревать таких глупостей, — не того, что Стив плохо подумает о нём, но того, что Стив слишком плохо подумает _о себе_. Решит ещё, чего доброго, что для Тони имеет значение треклятый социальный статус или должность главы экспериментального отдела — ужасная чушь, да весь этот отдел и состоял из него самого и старика Эрскина, — или толщина его кошелька, или ещё что-нибудь совершенно, абсолютно неважное… — Честное слово, ты даже не думай.

Стив нажал ладонью чуть сильнее, провёл вверх. Тихо свистнул синий шёлк, цепляясь за едва ощутимые неровности мозолей — прямо перед тем, как попасть в программу, Стив подрабатывал чуть ли не разносчиком газет, и это казалось Тони прямым доказательством того, в каком безумном мире они жили. Человек, способный вести за cобой, с врождённым компасом правильного и неправильного, парень, ни разу на памяти Тони не покрививший душой и не чуравшийся ни работы, ни испытаний, ничего! — до самой их встречи работал кем придётся и где придётся, тщетно колотясь в запертые двери. Все видели его уязвимость и хрупкость, некоторые — его упрямство. 

Тони видел его прочность. Изумительную, безупречную прочность кристалла, который можно разбить, но нельзя заставить замутиться.

— Я… очень ценю? — предложил Стив совсем тихо. — И этот танец, и этот вечер — всё. Только я ведь ничего не умею, я… ждал правильного человека. Вот, дождался — и не знаю, что теперь.

Тони выдохнул от облегчения. Они боялись одного и того же, и хотели одного и того же, и делили одну надежду на двоих.

— Ничего не бойся, — сказал он и Стиву, и себе. — Просто делай, и всё получится.

Снова эта улыбка — быстрая, честная, за которую жизнь не жаль отдать, и прожить отпущенные годы достойно — тоже. Она резала, как ножом, исцеляла, как весна, и заставляла верить в то, что всё не зря. Никогда не было.

— Никогда не спрашивал, зачем тебе браслеты, — заметил Стив, и сердце Тони пропустило удар. Всё это время он играл по-честному, ни словом, ни вздохом не намекая на то, что Стив предназначен ему самой судьбой, почти ненавидя эту беспощадную константу. Что на запястье самого Стива — об этом он не знал и никогда не спрашивал; в конце концов, Стив или должен был полюбить его самого без всякой печати, или не полюбить вовсе. И если каким-то ужасным образом окажется, что под тугими, чуть потёртыми, но всегда безупречно чистыми манжетами Стива нет никакого имени… 

Он ни разу не мог додумать этой мысли до конца — слишком была страшна та, что шла следом. 

Что, если имя всё-таки есть? Не его, чужое имя?

— Да так, ерунда, — слишком легко ответил он и тут же покачал головой. — На самом деле нет, не ерунда, но я не хочу об этом говорить. 

Стив усмехнулся — как показалось Тони, чуточку горько и одновременно счастливо.

— Тоже боишься, что дело в печатях? — пробормотал он, коснулся щеки Тони и, привстав на цыпочки, поцеловал его, неумело и неловко. — На моей написано — Железный Человек. Наверное, какое-то прозвище. Если честно, мне всё равно.

Тони кивнул, привлекая его к себе, и поцеловал, наконец, как хотелось: долго, глубоко, бесстыдно и благоговейно. 

— Если нужно, — пообещал он, — я стану Железным Человеком.


End file.
